


The Flowers Bloom

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Most days you don't mind being inside the Hogwarts castle together, today you can't help but be a little restless as you've got a surprise.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/You
Kudos: 21





	The Flowers Bloom

Most of the time you and Ginny were outside, somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts. Whether it was for studying or simply to bask in the sun, that’s where the two of you could most likely be found. On most days, just not this day. No, this day you were with Ginny in the Gryffindor common rooms just talking, or in your case waiting. 

You didn’t mind being in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny came to the Hufflepuff common room just as much as an actual Hufflepuff. The paintings had even stopped asking for the password. Today you were restless in the common room. There had been rain last night, but the sun was shining currently, even if there was still a chill. You wanted to be back outside but Ginny wanted to wait for the ground to dry.

However you had seen students already running outside and taking their places back on the grounds. You tried convincing Ginny that it was fine to go back outside but she wasn’t buying it. You were restless.

“Can’t we stay here, you know, with warm drinks, in warm sweaters, by a warm fire?” she asked, after you tried convincing her to go outside once again.

You shook your head, “Nope, we can take the drinks out there, we can wear the sweaters your mother knitted out there and we have magic. There’s a spell for fire, we can have a fire in the outdoors. Your argument is pretty flawed.” you responded.

She sighed, before shrugging her shoulders. 

“You’re not gonna stop asking are you.”

“Nope. I’m a Hufflepuff, we’re loyal, and I’m loyal to this argument, the sun, and being outside.”

“Fine” she agreed reluctantly.

You pulled her out of the common room by her sleeve, stopping to get more of a grip on her hand before making your way out to the ground of Hogwarts. There was still a chill in the air but it was warming up, and the sun was bright. You smiled dragging her past your usual spot and down to the Black Lake.

Neville had told you about a spot by the lake that after the rain, flowers of all kinds, both common and rare would bloom. You’d needed help with herbology so he had you meet him there and he helped you identify plant life. It was pretty much unknown that the flowers bloomed after the rain, instead of in seasons like most plant life.

Like expected the ground was dry and you pulled Ginny down to sit next to you. 

“Are you going to explain why you took me here instead of the usual spot?” she asked.

“Watch” you replied pointing to the opposite end of the lake. Slowly the flowers began to bloom all around, spreading to directly where you and Ginny were sitting.

“Wow.”

“I know. I’ve never seen it before but Neville said it was an experience.”

Plucking some of the common flowers you began intertwining them, carefully making a flower crown. You collected a few more flowers and made another flower crown, placing the first on Ginny’s head and the second on top of your own.

“Can I have my mug.” you asked.

Ginny handed it over. You took it in one hand, letting the sleeve of your slightly to large sweater, a gift from Molly Weasley, roll down over your other hand. You grabbed Ginny’s hand before smiling and kissing her. Turning back to watch the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
